Going Back to School
by George Lennon
Summary: Earl has to go back to middle school to help with number fifty four, and he finds out that the kid he tormented now has much worse problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: My first My Name is Earl story. Ok, this one is about a kid on Earl's list, and when he goes to find him, he learns that his life hasn't gotten any better since he hasn't seen Earl. Anyways, I don't own My Name is Earl, not one bit, I wish I did, but I don't.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Camden Mall**

_Well everything was going well one day, Randy and I were hanging out at the mall close by, eating corn dogs, when karma gave me a sign._

"Stop it! I'm serious!" a kid shouted as another group of kids stole his backpack and started to play keep away as the other kid tried to get it back.

"Haha! Hey Earl, look!" Randy shouted as my eyes were fixated on that kid and I knew karma was giving me a sign.

"Randy, karma's giving me a sign, look, number fifty four: Picked on Dustin C.," I told him.

"Dustin? Well that should be easy, he lives really close by," Randy said to me.

"No, he moved awhile ago, we're gonna have to call the operator and see where he lives now before I can cross him off my list," I told him as we started to leave.

**Camden Motel**

"So who's this Dustin C.?" Catalina asked us as I started to dial for the operator, which was easy since it was just zero.

"Dustin C. was this little kid that Earl and I use to pick on. We stole his lunch, his money, and all other things you could think," Randy explained to her.

"Found him, he lives in a town in South California, let's go Randy," I said to him as I got up.

"Can I come too? I've always wanted to explore more of America," Catalina said and I couldn't turn her down, so I let her come too.

**Dustin's School**

_Once Catalina, Randy, and I got to Dustin's school, we looked around for awhile before all the classes started, and eventually we found who we would guess he was, I went up to apologize to him._

"Excuse me, you're Dustin, right?" I asked him as he looked up from his magazine and gave me a wide-eyed stare.

"E-Earl Hickey...?" he asked me with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah. I know what you're porbably thinking about me, but I've changed," I started to tell him, but before I could explain any of it he ran off as fast as he could.

"Aww, damnit! C'mon Randy, we have to go find him," I told my brother, but his concerns were elsewhere.

"Aww, do I have to go, Earl? The kids over there are playing with some cool rubber balls. I wanna play too," he told me.

"Ok Randy, you stay here for awhile, and I'll look for Dustin," I told him as I ran off to go find him, and he went to hang out with some of the other kids.

"Look, Dustin, I wanna talk to you, I'm not the same Earl who tormented you before, I've changed," I started to explain to him.

"You've changed?" he asked me nervously.

"Yeah. You see, a few months ago I won the lottery and won a hundred thousand dollars, and I learned about karma after I got hit by a car, so I made my list, and you're on it. See, number fifty-four: Picked on Dustin C., and Randy, our friend Catalina, and I came here to make it up to you," I explained to him.

"Earl Hickey apologizing? Wow, this is great, don't worry Earl, you can cross me off your list now, I've got bigger problems to worry about anyways," he told me.

"Really? What is it?" I asked him, seeing if maybe I could do something more to help him.

"Ever since you were picking on me, stealing my lunch and stuff, I lost my self-esteem, and now the "popular" kids are mean to me all the time," he said to me.

"You know what, I'm gonna put you on my list, number two sixty-six: Took away Dustin's self esteem. So what can I do for you?" I asked him as I finished writing it on my list.

"There are a few things," he said to me, and I knew I would be in for the long haul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry about the long wait before the update, but I really had to think about what I was gonna do next. Ok, Earl tries and help Dustin, Catalina will give Dustin girl help, and Randy becomes a substitute teacher when a teacher can't make it. Anyways, I don't own My Name is Earl, but if I did, there would be new episodes like everyday and the world would rejoice and people would think I'm amazing and etcetera etcetera... Also! This will now be in third person, since I'm not good at writing in the first person.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dustin's School, The Next Day**

"Wow, this place is cool... I've never been to such a big school before," Randy said in amazement as he was walking around the school, when a teacher ran into him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I'm just in a hurry," the teacher told him.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked him.

"Oh, my wife is sick so I have to get home. Would you mind teaching my classes for the day?" the teacher asked.

"Sure, where's you class?" he asked the teacher.

"Over there, the plans are on the desk, so just do what they say," the teacher said as he ran off and Randy went into the class, to see thirty students stare at him.

"Are you our sub?" a girl asked him.

"A sub? You mean like a sandwich? If there's a sandwich can you tell me where it is cause I'm hungry," Randy said stupidly as the kids laughed.

"You have got to be kidding. We wouldn't be left with an idiot sub," another kid said.

"Hey, that's not nice," Randy said as he pointed his finger at the kid.

"So what're we doing today?" a girl in the back asked.

"You mean I get to pick? I dunno, anyone got any ideas?" he asked the kids.

"The lesson is over there, that's what we're supposed to do," the first girl told him.

"Ok... let's see... read pages one-oh-four to one-two-six in your novel... that sounds long and boring. I got an idea! I'll be back in a bit," Randy told them as he ran out of the rooms and the kids just shrugged.

**Blacktop**

"So... uh... what'd you like to do in your spare time?" Earl asked the kid.

"Not get beaten up," was all he said.

"Um... anything else?" Earl asked again.

"Music," he said quietly.

"Really? Cause I like music too. What bands do you like?" Earl asked.

"Skynyrd, The Beatles, The Who, AC/DC, pretty much all old music," Dustin told him and Earl got surprised.

"Really? We have a lot in common then," Earl told him as Randy came running over breathing heavy.

"Earl... I need your help with this class I'm teaching. So maybe you could tell them about your list," Randy told him.

"Ok, Dustin, I guess we can talk later, maybe Catalina can help you with your trouble," Earl said as the two ran off and Dustin left for class.

**After School**

"So you're back Earl, I thought you ditched me like everyone else," Dustin said quietly as Earl and Randy followed him.

"Look, Dustin, I wanna help you, but if you don't bother then I can't," Earl said as the two stopped him.

"I don't want help, I can be perfectly fine avoiding the bullies and getting creamed while trying to find a girl that may have an ounce of interest in me," Dustin told them as he was stopped by Randy.

"Dustin, we have a friend that may be able to help you get a girlfriend," Earl told him as Catalina ran over.

"So is this the kid you're trying to help Earl?" she asked her friend and he nodded.

"Yeah, Dustin needs girl help," Randy said to her.

"Ok, are there any girls around you like?" she asked the young teen.

"Well I do like her over there," he told her as he pointed to a girl with long black hair.

"Ok, go over to her and compliment her on her clothes then walk away," she told him and he nodded and left.

"Uh... hey Katie, I really like your shirt," Dustin said shyly to the girl and started to walk off, but she stopped him.

"You really think so? That is soooo nice of you to say that. I mean Mark never says that to me, here's my number, call me later," she said to him and began to walk off as Catalina, Randy, and Earl ran over to congratulate him.

"Good job Dustin! You got yourself a date!" Earl said to him as Dustin fell backwards as stiff as a board.

**An Hour Later**

"So why did you collapse?" Randy asked him.

"She said Mark is her boyfriend..." Dustin said quietly.

"So what's the problem?" Earl asked.

"Mark is the kid who always bullies and beats me up," he told them.

"So that was a bad thing of getting a date?" Catalina asked and Dustin nodded.

"Yup, now I gotta leave the country," Dustin said.

"You can go to my village if you don't mind kidnappings," Catalina said.

"Kidnappings? How many kidnappings have you seen at your village?" Dustin asked her.

"Around six or so," she said and he made a slight nod.

"So what're you gonna do?" Earl asked.

"I have to go, and it sucks, since I have my last class with him, so immediately after school I'm gonna get killed," Dustin said.

"I got an idea. I can stay outside your class and when he goes to beat you up, I can stop him," Earl said and he nodded.

**The Next Day**

"Man, you've pushed your luck before, but now this takes the cake. Stealing Katie from me, I'm gonna beat you so hard you're gonna wish I just pounded on you," Mark threatened Dustin who gulped.

_Just five more minutes till I die..._ Dustin thought to himself and the bell rang shortly after, and when Dustin and Earl met up, Mark confronted him.

"So you've got a bodyguard to help you now, huh punk?" Mark asked as Earl stepped in front of Dustin.

"Look Mark, I dunno what you have against Dustin, but you shouldn't be beating him up. Maybe you two can talk it over," Earl suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we can talk about how he would like his gravestone to be like," Mark said as he kneed Earl in the cherries.

"Ohh... not the cherries..." Earl said quietly as he fell over.

"Any last words?" Mark asked Dustin.

"Yeah, I'm sick of you. First you beat me upm now you beat up my new friend. How about I beat on you now?" Dustin asked as he punched Mark real hard and he fell over, then Dustin bolted.

**School Parking Lot**

"Man, I can't believe I took down the school bully," Dustin said as Earl was walking with him.

"Yeah, that kid finally got his karma," Earl said as a car came over and Dustin went in.

"See ya Earl!" Dustin said as he waved to his new friend.

"See ya Dustin," Earl replied. _Not only did I apologize to him, but I gave him some self-esteem. So now I can cross him off my list for good... _Earl thought to himself as he got his list and crossed the item off.

**Earl and Randy's Motel Room**

"Earl," Randy said to his brother as the two were sitting in the motel bed.

"Yeah Randy?" Earl asked.

"If you were a food, what type of food would you be?" Randy asked his brother.

"I dunno, maybe pizza. What about you?" Earl asked.

"I think I'd be a sub, you know, like a sandwich," Randy told him.

"Good night Randy," Earl said to his brother.

"Good night Earl," he replied.

**Me: That's it, sorry it was so short.**


End file.
